Danganronpa
by Theanimemaster9000
Summary: Ask the cast questions and dares. make sure to make them good
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in hopes peak academy. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. And all that utter bull shit. Class 78 was having a completely normal day. That was until now. "What's up bitches!" screamed the teenage boy barging in the door. The whole class stood up in shock. "Who the hell are you?!" asked and yelled Owada Mondo yelled. The boy looked at him. "Shut the fuck up!" barked the boy. He doubled back at this. "My name is Cruzin. And from now on, until this story is over. You are all my bitches! And anyone who tries to stop me will be punished!"

The class now looked terrified at this. But one student seemed to develop a fake backbone. "Wait a second! How did you get in here? And what do you mean story? Byakuya Togami asked him. He smiled at him. "To answer your first questions, i just killed all the guards, killed the staff, and finally the Headmaster. And as for your second question, well the audience loves a good show. Best to make it interesting." he answered.

Now everyone was shaking in fear. Well, almost everyone. The only ones not shaking were Junko Enoshima and Kyouko Kirigiri. I knew this would happen. That just makes it all the more sweeter when i break them.

But the one for the key to that was a boy and girl named Naegi Makoto and Mukuro Ikusaba. If i used them right, i could destroy the most strong willed girls in the entire academy. While i was thinking, one of the other girls managed to gather her bearings and stand up to me. She was Sakura Ogami. "If you wish to harm us, then i have no choice but to take action. I must stop you." Said Sakura. I didn't say anything to her. I just looked at her. Then i smiled at her. And with a snap of my finger, she was on the ground, twitching in pain. Everyone on screamed in panic.

"Sakura-chan! What did you do to her!?" i shook my head at her. "It's not my fault. She tried to get in my way." Naegi ran up to sakura's body and checked for a pulse. He backed up and gasped. "She's dead!" he screamed. Everyone yelled in terror at this, and i smiled. Asahina looked up and glared at me "you monster!" she screamed and rushed at me.

I narrowed my eyes and got ready to act. As soon as she tried to rush me i simply side stepped and tripped her. She yelped and fell face first into the ground. I then picked her up by the back of her shirt and threw her next to sakura's dead body. And with the snap of my fingers, she was dead. Everyone screamed in fear. Kirigiri who was staying quiet, finally spoke up. "How are you doing this?"

And to which i replied with a very simple answer. "Writer's power bitch. And let this be a lesson to all of you. If any more of you chose to oppose me again, i will personally go through every timeline in the multiverse and erase the concept of you. The only one to remember you will be me, and it will be a very foul memory." i finished with my glowing red eye.

Everyone nodded slowly. I smiled. "Don't cross me again. This is strike two. And if you obey me, i'll bring your friends back to life." Naegi looked up with hope in his eyes "really, you'll, bring them back?!" I nodded at him and answered him. "yes , but you all have to obey me." Naegi nodded. "Okay we'll obey you, just please bring them back!" i sighed and with a snap of my fingers, Sakura and Asahina injuries were healed and were breathing again.

Both of them are now huffing and trying to control their breathing. Everyone went to their side hugging them. I then turned to a random direction. "Alright audience. Ask us your questions and dares, we'll answer them." i turned to the group "Oh yeah, we are playing truth or dare. So be ready to do things extremely embarrassing things. And by the way, if no one asks questions, i will do it myself and trust me, i won't be as nice." Everyone gulped. "Well, until next time everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile since i took control of class 78. I was sitting on the desk waiting for some dares to come in. Everyone was sitting at their desk waiting anxiously. I smirked at them, they were going to have a really bad time. (Yes i know. It's a undertale reference.) While i was stuck in my thoughts, a piece of folded paper landed on the ground in front of me. I stared at it with confusion.

But i then realized what it was. Everyone else didn't seem to notice. "Well, it looks like we got our first dare." i said outloud. Everyone flinched at this. I picked it up and opened it. I read it, making sure not to misunderstand it. I smiled viciously and let out a insane laugh. Everyone jumped at my action.

"Oh Naegi, i feel so sorry for you! You too Maizono!" I told them and they developed confused expressions. "We just got our first dare! And you're gonna love this one!" i smiled again and read the dare. "This dare is from someone named Leno. it says I dare Naegi to have sex with Maizono. So get to it Naegi!" at that moment, naegi and maizono erupted into deep shades of red.

"What! I have to have sex with maizono-san!? I won't do it, it's wrong." I sighed and shook my head. "You just had to say that didn't you? If you don't do it, i'm going to make you. You know i can do that right? I asked him. He stumbled back at that. I smiled and said "besides, i know for a fact that Maizono been wanting to do this for a long time." Maizono then gasped at that. Naegi looked at her in surprise. She shyly looked to the side "it's true naegi-kun. I have liked you for a long time….do you feel the same?"

Naegi looked at her i shock. But all of the sudden his face went blank. Maizono looked at him confused. Then without any warning, he walked up to maizono and kissed her. Maizono gasped in surprise and blushed. He then snuck his hand up her skirt and started rubbing and squeezing her ass. She softly moaned in pleasure and kissed him back using her tongue this time. Everyone then blushed into a deep shade of red. I laughed at their reactions.

"Sorry Maizono, Naegi was being too slow. So i awoke all his hidden desires. So naegi feel free to ravish her pussy." I told him. Naegi blushed and nodded. He started putting his hand up Maizono's shirt and unbuttoned her bra. She gasped in surprise but let him take the lead. Once her bra was off, naegi then too of her school shirt and started caressing her breast. She shivered in excitement. He then stopped his movements and started placing kisses all over her upper body.

She moaned at the small kisses he gave her. After he kissed all the way to her breast, he then started sucking on her nipples. She let out a loud moan this time. She was started in to get wet, her lower region was starting to become unbearable itchy. Naegi then shocked by placing his hand under her skirt and rubbed her pussy over her panties. I was loving this, this was going to make our readers so happy. For about a minute, naegi continued to finger maizono. She was moaning like crazy, and everyone was getting hot under the collar. Naegi then forced maizono to her knees and unzipped his pants.

He pulled out his hard member and put it to her mouth. "Suck it, Maizono-san" He ordered. She felt her mouth water at naegi's size. "It's so big!" She thought. She then opened her mouth and put him inside her. She bobbed her head back and forth, and made slurping sounds. Naegi moaned and put his hands on the sides of her head. He then forced her to take his entire length. She tried to gasp in surprise, but he was hitting the back of her throat. She managed to hold back her gag reflex and looked up at him

He looked down at her and saw her looking at him. The picture of her looking at her up at him while blushing and giving him a blow job made him go crazy. He started thrusting very fast and moaned from the pleasure. This continued to thrust for about 5 minutes or so. But since this was his first time, it didn't take him long to reach his climax. "Maizono-san, i'm going to cum! She didn't seem to care though as she continued to suck on his cock.

30 seconds later, he couldn't hold it any longer he let out a loud moan and spilled his essence into Maizono's mouth. She swallowed it up eagerly and made some more sucking sounds. He quivered as she swallowed his sperm. This continued for about 15 seconds and then sighed with content. Maizono then let go of naegi's dick with a pop.

Naegi looked down at her again and blushed again. Everyone else couldn't seem look away. Well, except for Togami, and Mukuro. Togami didn't seem to care and Mukuro just seemed want to not look at her. I smiled at this, knowing the reason for this. I decided that it was time for the main event. "Alright Naegi, it's time for you to fuck Sayaka" Naegi looked at me and nodded.

He then laid Maizono on the ground and took of her wet panties. He then grabbed his erect dick and rubbed it on her pussy. They both moaned from the action. Naegi then began to push it into her. Maizono began to breath short breaths and shook in anticipation. And with one push, he plunged into her inner walls and broke her hymen. Sayaka almost screamed in pain but bit her lip instead. Seeing this, Naegi placed his lips on hers. She seemed to relax and embraced him.

Naegi gritted his teeth from the tightness of her pussy. But he didn't trust yet, he wanted to make sure she got used to it. They both stayed like that for 2 minutes, both trying to get used to this new feeling. Maizono then looked up at him, with small tears in her eyes. " I'm alright Naegi-kun. You can move now…" naegi nodded and started thrusting. Blood was dripping on the floor and Maizono started moaning. Naegi then thrusted faster and harder. Maizono then shut her eyes in ecstasy. Everyone heard the smacking of their bodies. They seemed to not notice everyone else watching them fucking.

This went on for about 16 minutes. "M-maizono-san! I feels so good. Does it feel good for you too?" Naegi asked her. She nodded at him. "Ye-yes. It feels really good. But, Ah! If you continue, i'll cum!" Naegi looked at her with a smile. "Go ahead and cum. I'm getting close too." She nodded and let go of holding her orgasm back. Within thirty seconds, she reached her peak. "Naegi-kun, I'm cumming! She then squirted all over his dick. She screamed in pleasure and leaned her head back in exhaustion. But yelped when naegi picked up the speed.

"Maizono-san, I'm going to cum! Naegi warned her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. "Please cum! I need it!" she begged him. Hearing this, he redoubled his effort. In one minute, he gave a grunt and with one final thrust, he exploded. Maizono screamed in ecstasy. Naegi shook as he came inside her, filling her womb. She quivered as he came inside her. "Naegi-kun is filling me up! I'll get pregnant with his baby!" She smiled as he exited out of her, cum spilling onto the floor.

I sighed and snapped my fingers. Naegi blinked and looked confused. He then erupted into the deepest shade of red possible. "Maizono-san! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She smiled at her and put on her bra. "It's okay Naegi-kun. I enjoyed it very much." Naegi looked at her with hope. "Really?" She put on her shirt. "Yes." she answered him. She stood up and pecked him on the lips. She didn't bother to put on her panties, since they were soaked. She then walked to her desk and sat down. She winked at him and put her head down. She needed some rest from that awesome sex.

"Good job Naegi. Get some rest. You're going to need it for next time." Naegi nodded and went to his desk. He put his head down and almost instantly fell asleep. Everyone else was stunned into silence. Chihiro seemed to be crossing legs for some reason while placing his hands to cover his crotch. I smirked at that. He was probably trying to hide his erection. Whatever, she'll get her fair share of embarrassment later.

"Well, see ya next chapter everyone!" i yelled. "What do you mean by chapter?" questioned Kirigiri. "Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

We have been waiting for...god I don't even know how long. It feels like it has been days since I did that ...thing with Sayaka. I looked towards our captor, a guy who calls himself Cruzin. We have been for what felt like forever. Now this wouldn't be much of a problem, if the fucking bastard hadn't fallen asleep! After the dare I was forced to do with Sayaka, I took a nap to recharge my...batteries. After waking up, I saw Cruzin had decided to take a nap as well. I asked everyone why they hadn't tried to leave or restrain him, and they said that every time they tried those things, they were shocked with a high amount of voltage. So we were forced to wait until he woke up. While doing so, a couple pieces of paper fell, telling us more torture was upon us. Sakura tried to get rid of them, but of course Cruzin thought of that too, because we got the same results with the paper. The result was more shocks (if you hadn't guessed it).

But finally, after waiting for so long, Cruzin decided to wake up. He gave gave a huge yawn and stretched, while looking around. He looked us in the eye and gave a smirk. "Oh hey guys, thanks for waiting for me. We wouldn't this game to be boring no would we?" Most of us gave a growl and a death stare. " Now Now, don't give me those stares. We are about to have some more fun." Cruzin finished with a snicker. We all went pale, and gulped. Cruzin looked on the ground see more paper slips had fallen. He picked one up and read. "Alright, first one we have is actually not a bad one for you guys. This one is for Togami." Said person flinched at his name being called. "This is also form a guest, whose name is unknown. It says "I dare Togami to spend the rest of the day with Fukawa without complaining." Fukawa jumped up out of her seat and screamed in delight, while Togami yelled in outrage , But Cruzin shut him up with a look that promised much pain, if he didn't follow the dare.

So Togami sat down reluctantly, with Fukawa quick to sit closer next to him, trying to grind her...assets on his arm. Cruzin was trying not to laugh at Togami glared at Fukawa, trying to resist the urge to yell out in rage. Cruzin gave another snicker, reaching down for another paper slip. He cleared his throat, preparing to read the next one. " This next dare is by draconianerror. He says " I dare Ishimaru to give Mondo a buzzcut". Well thank you for your dare draconianerror. I am sure this is going to be very funny for all of us to witness." Mondo stood up with his fist clenched. " Wait just a minute, I am not letting anyone give my head a fucking buzz cut!" Cruzin kept his smile, but narrowed his eyes. He quickly raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In less than a second, the Gang leader was tied up in a chair with chains as the rope. "Wait what the hell is this. How did you-!" Cruzin gave a laugh and looked over to Ishimaru. He looked horrified and he didn't look away until Cruzin put something in his hand. A buzzer. He looked Ishimaru straight in the eye and told him to do it or there would be consequences. Ishimaru gulped and walked towards his classmate. "I'm sorry bro, but this has to be done" Mondo looked at him in shock. " Wait a second, don't do this bro." Mondo pleaded.

Ishimaru only looked at his with guilt and shame, but did not stop his approach until he was right behind him. " Wait there has to be another dare for me. i'll do that one, just don't shave my head!" Cruzin looked at this scene with amusement. " No please wait, no no no no... NO!"

Cruzin finally lost against his struggle to contain his laughter, and made the most insane and haunting laughter I have ever heard in my life while the buzz started up.

" Ehheheheheheheheheheh...hehehehehehehhehehhe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh that was fucking hilarious"


	4. Chapter 4

Only a few hours has gone by and Togami was already considering murder. Since receiving the dare to tolerate Toko, she has taken full advantage of it. Every time he even thought about mouthing off to her, Cruzin would give him a stare that promised him pain if he did. So he just grit his teeth, while attempting to block the 20th kiss Toko tried to give him that day. Cruzin on the other hand was having a blast watching everyone one's misery. Between Togami's irritation and Mando's humiliation from his hair being shaved off, today was turning out to be a big package of fun. One thing that caught his interest, was that Naegi and Sayaka were continuing to give each other stares and then look away blushing madly. He gave a grin at this, knowing they were still flustered and embarrassed about being "forced" to have sex(wink wink). Also something else that intrigued him was that some of the girls were giving Naegi and Sayaka stared as well. But what amused him the most was that they were giving Sayaka stares of jealousy. He nearly busted out laughing at that, knowing full well why they were. While drowning in his amusement, a couple new cards feel, signaling to everyone that the next truth of dare is here.

Cruzin let out a laugh and everyone grimaced. Cruzin opened up the first paper and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Everyone sweat a little in anticipation, waiting for him to say what the next dare was. He looked up at everyone and gave them a smirk. "So, this time we actually have a truth instead of a dare." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Cruzin's smirk widened, as he looked at Naegi, making him freeze up. " So Naegi this is for you, if you had the chance to save one person in this room, who would it be?" Cruzin recited the question while looking down at him. He looked up at Cruzin in surprise. Everyone looked at him in anticipation, wondering who he would pick. "I would choose everyone. I could never sacrifice anyone for anyone else." He said while giving everyone a fond smile. Cruzin raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked while giving him a sinister smile. Naegi looked back at his tormentor. "What?" He asked.

"Would you really do that, no matter who's life is on the line?" Naegi looked a little worried now, but nodded nonetheless. Cruzin's smile widened to borderline evil. He held out his hand to his side. Everyone tensed up, waiting for a potential attack. But all those present widened their eyes in shock and confusion. But the only one who was horrified was Naegi. For in Cruzin hand was his little sister looking just as shocked as everyone else."What the heck?!" she yelled. She looked around and saw her brother along with all his classmates. Before she could ask how the hell she got there, she finally felt that she was being held by her shirt. She looked over to him and yelled at him. "Who are you, and why are you holding me by the shirt?!" Cruzin seemed to ignore her and looked at Naegi with an insane smile. "So Naegi, you said you would never sacrifice anyone to save someone else. So I will raise the stakes to help change your mind. You either choose one of your friends to sacrifice or I kill your sister." he told him. Both siblings were horrified and looked at each other in fear. "What? No, I told you that I would never sacrifice anyone!" He told the villain with determination. Cruzin smile, if it was even possible turned malicious. He looked over to Komaru and seemed to have a change in his eyes. It looked like...

"You know Naegi, your sister is gorgeous, I wonder if she would even better if her clothes were shredded off."

Leer. It was an expression of lust and a sick desire to mate regardless if his chosen partner was giving consent. Naegi's eyes widened in terror. "No...you wouldn't dare!" Cruzin gave a smug look and reached for her shirt. Komaru was nearly hyperventilating, her terror overwhelming her. "NO STOP IT! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER" Naegi yelled. His classmates looked at him in shock. They have never seen their friend yell at anyone. Cruzin did not stop and grabbed her collar and began to pull. Komaru's attempts at pushing him futile. Naegi tried to run and stop him from defiling his sister, but a invisible shield stopped him in his tracks. Reaching the height of desperation, Naegi got on his knees, going into a begging position. "P-please don't do this to her. She doesn't deserve this!" He plead. Cruzin looked at him in sick amusement. "Then you must choose, it's either her or them." Naegi looked at him in anger, shock, and a few other emotions. He gulped and stood up. He looked back at his friends and then back at his sister. He took a deep breath. He opened his mouth. "I Choose no one." Cruzin and everyone else gave him a confused look. Cruzin himself looked a bit frustrated. He lifted up Komaru's shirt a little. "You have ten seconds to explain your answer." he growled. Naegi gulped and started to explain. "What I mean is I would rather sacrifice my own life than any of my loved ones. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Cruzin looked at him for a few seconds with a blank face. Then he gave a scoff and threw Naegi's sister on the ground next to the group. Naegi immediately rushed to his sisters side, who clung to him like her life depended on it, crying into his shirt. Naegi's friends looked onto the scene with relief, still coming down from the amount emotion and actions that had just happened. Cruzin looked at the direction of the 4th wall. "Alright, here is where we change a bit of the rules. From now on, Komaru and myself will be participating in the game. Although, any attempts at making me do anything with the game, will result in a punishment in the form me hurting my guest." Aoi looked at him in anger. "We have to do what they tell us to do. You should as well!" Cruzin looked at her in slight annoyance. "Well I am not one of you, so I don't have to. These are the rules." Junko surprisingly yelled at him as well, with her own complaints. "Hey, that wasn't the rule." Cruzin turned his eyes to her and pulled out a paper and a pair of fake glasses. "Well I don't seem to have any legally binding documents that say that ~I can't change the rules~. SO HA!"

Cruzin took off the fake glasses and picked up another piece of paper. "Well, It's time for the next dare." He opened the slip and everyone looked worried, though Komaru still looked confused as hell. "This one is from another guest. It says, I dare Naegi to have sex with Kirigiri." Said couple immediately blushed. Everyone looked at them with a slight blush of their own. Though Sayaka seemed upset at hearing this. Naegi looked at Kirigiri, who looked back at him with eyes full of embarrassment, anticipation, and slight arousal. "Let's just get this over with. We both know he will just force you either way." Naegi gave a hesitant nod and moved over to her.

Not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable, he decided to take it slow. He gave her a kiss on the lips, putting his hands on Kirigiri waists. They both gave a small moan and deepened the kiss. Komaru and Sayaka both blushed angrily at this. Cruzin gave a small smirk and spoke to the couple making out. "Hurry it up there. None of us are getting any younger. Or older." They both looked at him and gave a small nod. This time, Kirigiri took the initiative, going down to her knees. Naegi looked down at her and blushed even further. She met his gaze and her eyes seem to ask a question. Knowing what it was, Naegi nodded, a silent way on telling her to continue.

She looked back down at his waist and began to unbuckle is belt with surprising skill. After pulling down his pants, she grabbed the hem of his boxers and fished out his already semi erect penis. Naegi looked to the side in embarrassment. Kirigiri herself couldn't help but gasp at the size of it. She saw it before, but to see it up this close. Trying to emulate the little knowledge she had on pleasure, she grabbed the shaft of his dick, causing him to give a small shudder. Seeing this as a sign she was doing well, she started stroking it, hoping to get it to full size. Naegi started to give small pants, looking down at Kirigiri a longing look. Turned on by this, she stuck her tongue, give the head several licks.

This finally accomplished her goal, Naegi's penis now at full mast. She stared at it for a few moments, at little scared of the fact that was going inside her. Cruzin wanting to get to the good part, gave Kirigiri a glare. "Hurry it up girl. Give him a nice blowjob." She gave him a small glare, but still blushed. Opening her mouth, Kirigiri sucked on the tip, while continuing to stroke the shaft. The sound of sucking echoed throughout the room, saliva staring to coat the entire penis, allowing Kirigiri to bop her head much easier and faster. Taking more of his length into her mouth, she began to gag from the blowjob. Not hearing anymore moans, Kirigiri looked up and saw that Naegi wasn't showing any sign of pleasure whatsoever.

Seeing this himself, Cruzin gave a sigh of disappointment, "Wow, you suck at this Kirigiri. And here I though that all woman were naturals at sucking cocks. Whatever. Hey Makoto, Fuck her tight little pussy and end this." Naegi looked down at Kirigiri and looked down at her lust filled gaze. She stood up and removed her panties, gesturing to a chair, telling him to sit down. He did so, slowly lowering his rear onto the chair. His female classmate quickly made her way to Naegi's lap and started to grind her wet pussy o his rock hard cock. Both let out a shudder of pleasure, biting their lips to prevent a moan from escaping their mouths.

Taking a deep breath, she lowered her hips onto his. Naegi's penis head touched her opening, causing her to let out a yelp. She looked at her lucky classmate, wanting to look him the eyes when he took her virginity. Not wanting to delay this any longer, she sheathed the rest of his dick into her vagina. The Ultimate Detective let out a cry of pain, tears starting to well in her eyes. Naegi himself but his lip, trying not to ruin the moment by finishing prematurely. " _It's so tight!"_ he thought. He looked at his partners face, trying to read her expression.

"Kirigiri, are you alright?" He asked giving her a look of concern. She met his eyes again, giving him to most emotion on her face he has ever seen. "N-naegi, it feels so good. Your huge cock is reaching all the way into my womb." She gave him a lust filled stare, seeming not to notice his surprised expression. The rest of their classmates gave the detective a look of surprise, none of them ever seeing her talk like that. Kirigiri gave a grunt and raised her hips and slamming her hips down again twice as hard as the first time.

Soon she began doubling the speed of her thrusting, her tongue rolling out of her mouth slightly. Naegi closed his eyes in pleasure moaning as she rocked her hips. He opened his mouth to try and tell her to take it easy, before she suddenly placed her lips on his, desperately trying to wrestle her tongue against his. Naegi opened his eyes in surprise at her boldness, before giving into her passion and kissed her back with equal ferocity. Cruzin started to chuckle at the scene before him, amused to the upmost degree at the detective's change in personality. He sat on his chair and put his feet on the desk, intending to enjoy the show before.

"Hey, keep your feet of the desks!" The Hall Monitor yelled at him. Cruzin gave him a small glare and told him to shut up or he would kill him. Ishimaru sweat a little in fear before reluctantly sitting back down his seat. Switching his attention back to the intercourse before him, he couldn't help but be impressed at their stamina. "Naegi, I'm cumming!" Kirigiri yelled before giving a long moan, her juices spraying all over Naegi's cock. Her whole body quivered as she came, before coming to a stop and gave deep huffs from the exertion. "You didn't cum inside me yet." She gave him another lewd smile before raising her hips and resuming her thrusting with the same speed as before.

Naegi gave another grunt, meeting her thrusts while gripping her ass cheeks. "We aren't stopping until you impregnate me with your jizz!" She declared with sweat drenching her disheveled shirt. Seeing this herself, she ripped open her uniform and tossed it to the side. Taking this chance, Naegi reached for her breast and sucked on her nipples, gaining another moan from his classmate. "I'm gonna cum again!" She exclaimed with gripping his shirt while cumming over his lap again. This time she didn't stop, wanting to get the cream pie she desired. "We aren't even close to being done yet!"

45 minutes later

I'm cumming again!" Kirigri yelled for the 18th time that day. After going at it like rabbits for almost an hour, Kirigiri has cum nearly non-stop. She stopped her hips and took this time to catch her breath. She looked at Naegi's face and saw that he was nearly as sweaty as her. She gave a small smirk. "Are you finally close to cumming? Iv'e been cumming this whole time and you haven't cum once." She resumed he thrusting and continued to look into his eyes. "Come on Naegi, cum! Give me a cream pie, impregnate me with your semen. Please give me your cream pie, I want your child!" Naegi gave a grunt while meeting her thrust, showing that he was almost there. "I-i'm cumming again, please cum with me!" Giving another moan, he thrust upward one last time and came inside her pussy, filling her womb to the brim.

"Your cumming. Your filling my womb. I am going to get pregnant, I am going to have your child. I'm cumming!" She came one last time before slumping over Naegi's shoulder. He gave heavy breaths, satisfied to finally blown his load. He looked over to his classmate and attempted to get her off his lap. But before he could, he heard soft snoring for the girl. She fell asleep. Before he could speak up, Kirigiri was lifted up by her hair and tossed to the floor by Cruzin. "He looked at Naegi in glee "go sit back in your seat, she will wake up. Eventually." Normally he would have yelled at him for treating his friend like that. But he was so fatigued that he just nodded and went to his desk and laid his head down in to his desk. In seconds, his classmates heard snoring for the lucky student . Cruzin gave one more look at the audience watching. Yes I mean you.

"Alright you fuckers. I hope you enjoyed the show as much as I did. Hope you had a good Christmas and new years. See ya!


End file.
